Windows To The Soul
by kori hime
Summary: YuffieRiku. Post-KH2. Bright blue... Are eyes really windows to the soul? Yuffie's P.O.V. Yuffie meets Riku for the first time and takes an automatic disliking to him.


Title: Windows to the Soul

Author: ShinyGlorChan A.K.A. Kori Hime

Pairing: YuffieRiku

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts II

Theme: Theme 15; perfect blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its sequel game. It belongs to Tetsuya Nomura-sama, the genius who also loves The Lion King as much as me! (happy dance)

WARNING: Spoilers for the end of KH2. Rather minor spoilers. More like hints, really. Shouldn't ruin the plot of KH2 for you at all.

* * *

Yuffie's P.O.V.

Those little pixie things stole my popsicle! I run after the blonde one who flies off with it and disappears at the gates. I growl. "Stupid Sora! Didn't have to leave those pixies here!" I yell to no one.

"Well, Yuffie, if I knew they'd bother you so much..." a voice says from behind me.

I yelp when I hear Sora behind me. I turn to see him with a grin on his face and his hands behind his head. I mock scowl. "You would have left them here just to spite me!" I exclaim as I hug Sora.

After I release him, I notice he is not alone. "Oh! Hi, Kairi!" I greet her with a hug as well and glare slightly at the boy behind her then promptly ignore him. _That must be __**him**__..._ I think to myself as I smile at Sora and Kairi.

"C'mon, Sora, Kairi! Everyone will be so glad to see you guys!" I say as I march off past the boy. I see a frown mar his pretty face.

_Serves him right! He hurt my friends so I hurt his feelings! If he can't take it, he shouldn't have joined the darkness to begin with! I hear Sora's footsteps and then feel his hand on my shoulder._

He spins me around and does not look very happy. "Riku is my _friend_, Yuffie. That means you treat him the way you treat me and Kairi or don't consider us your friends either," he states angrily.

I look over to _him_ and he looks uncomfortable with Sora's statement. "Look, Sora, I can wait out here while you two visit your friends," Riku speaks up, then mutters. "This place holds bad memories anyway..."

"I wonder why it holds bad memories for you, huh? It's your own fault that ANY of us have bad memories of this place!" I yell, and he cringes. Kairi does not look happy with me either.

"Yuffie, do not talk about things you know _nothing_ about," she bites out calmly.

Kairi grabs Riku's hand and walks towards the entrance to the castle. Sora gives me a frown and runs pass me to join his friends. I sigh as I follow the threesome. _I really pissed Sora and Kairi off... _I think to myself as Aerith greets them._ How does she talk to him like he didn't turn all our lives upside down?_

Aerith says something, and Riku smiles slightly. _Cute smile..._ I think then shake my head to clear the thought from my mind. _He's bad. He betrayed his friends for the darkness. Why should I trust him?_

Squall _I mean Leon, he can't stand when I call Squall, but I'll do it to piss him off_ walks into the library as I watch. _He's no gonna trust him either!_ I continue to watch the scene unfold in front of me.

Squall pulls out his gunblade, stalking towards him and looking ready to chop him into mincemeat. My eyes widen as Sora shouts for him to stop. Squall swings his blade, and Riku blocks it, to my surprise.

_He has a keyblade! I think in shock as he fends off Squall's gunblade. I can tell now Squall was testing Riku from the beginning, but suddenly he stumbles, and Squall cannot stop his last swing. I throw a shuriken just in time to block the gunblade from striking him._

Sora shoots me a grateful look before he run over to his friend. Suddenly anger bubbles inside me for saving Riku's life, and as I leave, Riku collapses into Sora and Kairi's arms.

* * *

I am in my room sulking as I hear Kairi and Sora leave the room beside mine. I peek out of my room and sneak into the guest room. I shut the door silently behind me. I look towards the bed to see him sleeping peacefully.

I quietly make my way to the bed and loom over him. I reach towards him unwittingly only to have his hand shoot up and grab mine. I am stunned he caught me. I am a great ninja! "What are you doing?" he asks as he opens his eyes.

_So blue... And tinted green... Like the sea... I think embarrassedly as I pull my hand away from his. I turn away from him to hide the slight blush burning my cheeks. "I came to apologize..." I mutter as I glance back at him over my shoulder. "So, I'm sorry, okay?"_

I turned my head away once again. "What are you sorry for?" he asks, genuinely confused.

I turn toward him sharply. "Didn't you _see_ me earlier? I was ignoring you! Sora's right; you didn't deserve it..." I apologize.

"I did deserve it, you have every right to hate me," he states.

"I don't hate you! You just haven't given me much of a reason to like you!" I exclaim and pause. "But you must be a good guy. Sora and Kairi say so, and hell, you have a keyblade too!"

"Doesn't mean anything," he says as I blink, and he's gone from the bed, now he's behind me with his arm around my neck. "I still have darkness within me. What's _good_ about me?"

I push his arm off of me and turn to him, seeing his beautiful eyes. "Your eyes," I state.

"What?" he asks in confusion.

"Your eyes," I say again. "They're too beautiful to be evil. The perfect shade of blue..." I say, a blush creeps to my face again, and I turn away from him. "And the eyes are the windows to the soul, ne?"

I turn to see his reaction to my little confession only to have him fall into my arms. His lips brush against my neck in something I can't quite call a kiss because he has just fainted on me.

_I can't see those eyes now... I think to myself as I drag him back to the bed. I pull the sheets to cover him, and I am about to leave when his hand grabs mine. I turn to back only to see that beautiful blue._

"Thank you..." he whispers.

I smile and nod a sort of you're welcome. I leave his room with the smile still on my face, knowing I have made a new bond with the once-good-then-evil-now-good-again beautiful boy with the perfect blue eyes.

* * *

Glor: I wrote this SO long ago, just never typed it up (then it stayed on my hard drive forever, oops). Hope you guys like it.


End file.
